gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Jayma Mays
|GebOrt= Bristol, Tennessee, USA |twitter = jayma_mays_ |imdb= 1724323}} Jayma Suzette Mays (*16. Juli 1979 in Bristol, Tennessee) ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin und Sängerin. In Glee stellt sie Emma Pillsbury dar. Leben Jayma wurde in Bristol, Tennessee geboren, wuchs aber gemeinsam mit ihrem älteren Bruder und ihrer Schwester in Grundy, Virgina auf. Sie ist die Tochter von Paulette Mays (geborene Norris) und James Mays, der Lehrer an einer High School war, aber auch im Kohlebergbau gearbeitet hat. Bei den Dreharbeiten zu "Fantastic Movie" lernte Mays den britischen Schauspielkollegen Adam Campbell kennen. Das Paar ist seit Oktober 2007 verheiratet. Im April 2016 bestätigte Jayma, dass sie und Adam ihr erstes Kind erwarten. Ihr Sohn Jude wurde im August 2016 geboren. Karriere Mit 15 bekam sie ein Angebot bei der lokalen Radiostation die Todesanzeigen vorzulesen. Nachdem sie die Grundy High School abgeschlossen hat und besuchte danach das Southwest Virgina Community College. Danach war sie ein Jahr auf der Virgina Tech, wechselte aber auf die Radford University. Sie gab 2004 ihr Fernsehdebüt in der US-Sitcom "Joey", davor schloss Mays ihr Studium der darstellenden Künste an der Radford University ab. Es folgten weitere Gastauftritte in Serien wie "Dr. House", "Six Feet Under – Gestorben wird immer", "Entourage", "Pamela Anderson in: Stacked", "How I Met Your Mother", "Heroes", "Ghost Whisperer – Stimmen aus dem Jenseits", "Pushing Daisies" und "Alles Betty!". Im Kino sah man sie unter anderem in "Blind Dating", "Fantastic Movie", "Red Eye", "Flags of Our Fathers" und "Der Kaufhaus Cop". Seit 2009 spielt Mays in der preisgekrönten US-Fernsehserie "Glee" die mysophobische Schulpsychologin Emma Pillsbury. 2011 ist sie neben Neil Patrick Harris als Grace Winslow in dem Film "Die Schlümpfe" erneut auf der großen Leinwand zu sehen. Filmografie Filme *2005: Red Eye als Cynthia *2006: If You Lived Here, You'd Be Home Now als Sandra *2006: Blind Dating als Mandy *2006: Flags of Our Fathers als Krankenschwester *2007: Smiley Face als Schauspielerin *2007: Epic Movie als Luc''y *2007: Nice Girls Don't Get the Corner Office als ''Angela *2007: Bar Starz als Tiffany *2009: Der Kaufhaus Cop als Amy *2011: Die Schlümpfe als Grace Winslow *2013: Die Schlümpfe 2 als Grace Winslow *2014: Last Weekend als Blake Curtis *2015: Larry Gaye: Renegade Male Flight Attendant als April *2017: Mena als Dana Sibota Serien *2004: Joey als Molly (Folge 1x03) *2005: The Comeback als Verkäuferin (Folge 1x05) *2005: Six Feet Under – Gestorben wird immer als Donna (Folge 5x06) *2005-2013: How I Met Your Mother als Garderobenmädchen (Folgen 1x05, 8x20) *2005: Pamela Anderson in: Stacked als Brenda (Folge 2x01) *2005–2006: Entourage als Jennifer (Folgen 2x05, 3x12) *2006: Dr. House als Hannah (Folge 2x18) *2006: Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip als Daphne (Folge 1x01) *2006–2010: Heroes als Charlie Andrews (Folgen 1x08, 1x09, 1x10, 4x06, 4x08, 4x19) *2007: Ghost Whisperer – Stimmen aus dem Jenseits als Jennifer Billings (Folge 3x01) *2007: Pushing Daisies als Elsita & Elsa (Folge 1x04) *2007: Drunk History als Annabelle (Folge 1x03) *2007–2008: Ugly Betty als Charlie (Folgen 1x16, 1x17, 1x20, 1x21, 1x23, 2x01, 2x14, 2x16) *2008: Back to You als Shelley (Folge 1x15) *2009-2015: Glee *2011: Marcy als Jayma (Folge 1x03) *2012-2013: The League als Trixie von Stein (Folgen 4x11, 4x12, 4x13, 5x01, 5x02) *2013: NTSF:SD:SUV als Clock (Folge 3x06) *2013-2014: The Millers als Debbie (28 Folgen) *seit 2014: Getting On – Fiese alte Knochen als Suzi Sasso (3 Folgen) *2015: Puss in Boots als Dulcinea (10 Folgen, Stimme) *2015: Resident Advisors als Michaela Roberts (1 Folge) *2015: Wet Hot American Summer: First Day of Camp als Jessica (2 Folgen) Trivia *Von ihren Co-Stars wird sie als "Jayma-mazing" bezeichnet. *Ihre Lieblingsfarbe ist gelb. *Sie isst jeden Tag ein Erdnussbuttersandwich. *Ihre Lieblingstiere sind Katzen. Sie hat zwei namens Heidi and Fräulein. *Da ihr Ehemann Engländer ist, rutscht sie manchmal in einen britschen Akzent ohne es zu merken. *Zusammen mit Dianna Agron und Jessalyn Gilsig spielte sie in "Heroes" mit. *Ihre bsten Freunde sind ihre Glee Co-Stars Jessalyn Gilsig und Matthew Morrison. *Sie sang mit Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me für Glee vor. *Sie hatte eine Gastrolle in "How I Met Your Mother", einer Serie, in der Neil Patrick Harris eine der Hauptrolle spielte. Ein Jahr später hatte dieser einen Gastauftritt in der ersten Staffel von Glee. 2011 spielten die beiden zusammen in dem Film "Die Schlümpfe". *2007 arbeitete sie mit Matthew an der Ouvertüre "Nice Girls Don't Get The Corner Office", wo er Angelas Freund und Co-Arbeiter Brody spielte. *Sie ist 1,62 m groß. *Sie liebt Wemma. *Mit vier begann sie Klavier zu spielen. *Sie enthüllte, dass sie dachte, was im Juli 2013 eine schimme Ohrinfektion war, sich als ein darin lebendes Insekt herausstellte. *Früher war sie eine Hochzeitsängerin. *Sie erbte ihr rotes Haar von ihrer Großmutter. *Ihre Eltern erblickten ihren Ehemann vor ihr. *In der Schule liebte sie Mathematik. *Sie spielte Basketball. *Ihr Lieblingsschlumpf ist Clumsy. *Sie liebt Puzzles. *Ihr Lieblingsbuch ist "Die Geister". Videos thumb|left|150px thumb|150px Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S1 Kategorie:Cast S2 Kategorie:Cast S3 Kategorie:Cast S4 Kategorie:Cast S5 Kategorie:Cast S6